Fallout 4
' Fallout 4 Part One (#492) Part Two (#498) Part Three (#504) Part Four (#510) Part Five (#517)|next=yes|nextvideo= Paint the Town Red (#493) Whack the Burglars (1) (#499) Chimbot (#505) Fan Video (#511) Batmetal (#518)}} Fallout 4 is a single player, post-apocalyptic RPG developed by Bethesda Game Studios. The game takes place in Boston, Massachusetts in the year 2287, 210 years after nuclear war. The main objective of the game involves exploring the devastated Boston setting after a nuclear explosion. This game is one of the longer lets plays the channel has livestreamed. This livestream series was streamed on November 10th, 2015 and was separated into five parts. It had Mackenzie and Mars participating in the livestream. This game is currently on an indefinite hiatus, with the channel unlikely to ever return to the game. Video Synopsis Click "expand" to view a video synopsis. Part One Part One was uploaded on January 10th, 2016 and was the 492nd video uploaded onto the channel. The video opens with its opening sequence before transitioning to Mackenzie and Mars customizing their character. Mars is impressed by their character's eyeliner, that she tries to put it on herself, as Mackenzie finishes up the customization. Afterwards, the girls explore the house and get acquainted with their husband and baby boy, Nate and Shaun respectively. They also meet Codsworth, the robot butler that helps around the house by doing most of the chores. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and outside stands a Vault-Tec salesman. The salemen tells the main character about their underground vault that's meant to protect people from any devastating nuclear disaster near the area. Because the family had members that enlisted for service, they had already been pre-selected for entrance into Vault 111. Mackenzie and Mars then fill out the registration form meant to gain access to Vault 111. Mars tries to input "KenzChaos" as their username, which Mackenzie denies by saying that she spelled it wrong and their name should be "Marenzie". Mars goes for a high-five, but Mackenzie thought it'd be cooler to go for a fist bump. After adjusting their stats and completing the form, the girls go to talk to Nate and check on the baby, while messing with the controls. Before Nate has a chance to discuss plans for the day, Codsworth calls them in a very concerned tone. It is soon discovered on the television that there is a nuclear detonation that is about to occur. The family evacuate their house and run to the nearby vault. Along the way, they see the salesman from before being denied access into the vault. After mentioning that they were recently put on the list for Vault 111, the guard blocking the way moves aside to allow the family to pass. After they manage to secure themselves on the platform that leads down to Vault 111, the nuclear explosion touches down. The platform was brought down just in time to avoid much of the explosion's impact, though the radiation from the nuclear explosion might have infected the people on the platform. Mars, having played several Fallout games, predicts that Nate and Shaun will die and the main character will have to explore alone. After they reach the Vault 111 entry point, they are given their traditional blue jumpsuit to wear, while coming across a glitch of an NPC whose dress gets caught on their panties. Mars is very intent on keeping Nate and the baby alive, and insists that Mackenzie movies forward. Mackenzie attempts to go into someone else's pod, as Mars sees through most of what the game is trying to pull, saying that the Vault-Tec employees will claim that they'll be secured inside the decontamination pod when they really won't. After the decontamination process, the main character is put to sleep until the process gets suspended from outside the pod. The main character wakes up and witness Nate getting shot by vigilantes and Shaun being taken away, as the main character then gets put back to sleep as the process is booted up again. Part Two Part Two was uploaded on January 17th, 2016 and was the 498th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with the main character mysteriously waking up and escaping their pod. The main character takes a moment to mourn the loss of Nate and vows to catch the perpetrators of Nate's murder and find Shaun's kidnappers. As the girls look around the pod chamber, they discover that all of the other people who were encapsulated have frozen to death. While trying to escape Vault 111, Mackenzie decides to loot the area of any tools that might be necessary for later. Mackenzie also decides to pick up a few clipboards, Mars asking why they'd need clipboards during a nuclear fallout, a graphic appearing on screen that depicts a hypothetical checklist for a nuclear fallout, one dot point saying "Get Drea a chicken". They eventually come across a window, and on the other side of it is a giant roach. Before dealing with their discovered "life" leftover, the girls walk over to a security terminal and spend a few minutes looking over some information about Vault 111. It turns out the cryogenic encapsulation was intentional and that it's possible the surviving scientists might know of their escape. A warning suddenly goes off saying that the premise should be vacated, but Mackenzie accidentally takes a seat on a nearby chair. The two girls share a laugh, as Mackenzie later kill a Radroach with her fists and continues to loot all nearby objects. After briefly looking at a recreational terminal, the girls find skeletal remains of one of the Vault-Tec staff members. They later find a pistol on a desk with leftover ammunition, as well as finding an overseer's terminal. They open the evacuation tunnel via the tunnel. They girls spend the next few minutes looking for a bobby pin to pick open a box with a powerful weapon inside. They eventually find a bobby pin, only to learn that they couldn't open it with the one bobby pin they had. Mackenzie leaves the room a couple times to answer a call, as Mars plays the game and kill some Radroaches. As Mackenzie returns, Mars finds a Vault-Tec Pip-Boy watch which acts as a main menu for their inventories. Mars then gets an idea to use the Pip-Boy to help open the way out of Vault 111. The video ends with the girls wondering how much time has passed and what became of Shaun. Part Three Part Three was uploaded on January 24th, 2016 and was the 504th video uploaded onto the channel. This video begins with the main character escaping Vault 111, they then reach the platform that was used to enter the Vault and see the devastation left behind from the nuclear explosion. Mackenzie goes on to loot the area, while Mars goes on a tangent about primary and secondary colors. They arrive at Sanctuary, the neighborhood where the game began, Mackenzie picking up desk fans along the way. They then reach the house and find that Codsworth has miraculously survived the explosion. While conversing with Codsworth, the girls gives the chat a few updates of their livestream and their studio move. After telling Codsworth that Nate had been killed and Shaun was kidnapped, Codsworth reveals that approximately 210 years have passed since the explosion. The main character then tries to persuade Codsworth into giving more information. Though this leads to Codsworth's admission that he has been dreadfully bored with nobody around to serve, since serving people is its only purpose. While Mars goes out to take a phone call, Mackenzie begins looting the decrepit house, and the main character asks Codsworth what she should do. Codsworth suggests searching the nearby city of Concord, but warns that the people inhabiting the area may be a little aggressive. Mars returns shortly after Mackenzie leaves the house and go towards Concord. They ready their pistol to take out several Radroaches nearby. While scrolling through their Pip Boy, Mackenzie accidentally undresses their character, though she puts them back on later, with the addition of a postman's hat. They enter one of the houses and find a locked suitcase that needs to be picked in order to open. Mackenzie hands the controller over to Mars as she felt Mars was more capable of doing the task. Unfortunately, Mars broke the last bobby pin while trying to pick the lock open. The girls take a break to reflect on there not being enough bobby pins laying around for them to utilize. When they get back to the game, they locate a modding station that they could use to upgrade their materials. After doing a little more walking around, they exit Sanctuary and arrive at Red Rocket Truck Stop. Mackenzie does her usual looting until the girls find a stray dog. They befriend the German Shepherd immediately, who then helps the main character find a terminal in the Red Rocket. After not finding anything particularly useful, the group exit the station and arrive at Concord. Part Four Part Four was uploaded on January 31st, 2016 and was the 510th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with the girls talking about their new German Shepherd friend, Mars revealing that she had a German Shepherd growing up and considers them to be the smartest dogs. The girls later enter a house edging the border between Concord and Sanctuary. Mackenzie manages to find a bobby pin in the house, as they later exit the house and reach Concord. Upon entering the city, they come in between a shoot out between a group of Raiders and a man lurking atop of the Museum of Freedom. After taking out the Raiders outside of the museum, the man calls out to the main character, saying that he has settlers in the museum who are travelling with him and need help. After looting the Raiders's corpse, the girls enter the museum. They are immediately ambushed by Raiders who have managed to infiltrate the building, Mackenzie struggling to use a weapon she had just looted from a Raider's corpse. While they eventually figure out how to use the weapon, they then opt to go for the pistol instead. While the girls are changing their weapons and heal themselves, their dog attacks and kills a Raider all by itself. After a bit, Mackenzie decides to give Mars control of the game, who wonders around the building, and finds that there are two Raiders throwing grenades at them. The main character then gets caught on fire from the first explosion, with the second explosion killing her and, presumably, the dog. Mackenzie returns later, just as Mars returns to the spot she died and kills the two Raiders who were lurking there. Mackenzie apologizes for leaving, but Mars says she doesn't care and takes a liquor shot. The girls then debate on what to name their dog friend, Mars suggesting Jake - a Call of Duty reference - while Mackenzie thought that they were going with Snoop as its name. Shortly afterwards, they come across the man who helped take down the Raiders outside the museum, Preston Garvey. The girls breeze through most of the dialogue, as all Preston talks about are those accompanying him and the presence of creatures called Ghouls. Ghouls are apparently a result of the radiation poisoning, the pain causing them to be irrationally violent, which makes them similar to zombies. After briefly getting acquainted with the other settlers, the girls learn that the dog belonged to them. They learn that its name was actually Dogmeat, which Mackenzie did not approve, while Mars goes on a sugar rush from downing so many of the pixie stix. Mackenzie comes across a portrait and jokes that she didn't know Mars was in the game. The video ends with the two hunting for the Fusion Core to give to the run down, mechanical suit that is nearby. Part Five Part Five was uploaded on February 7th, 2016 and was the 517th video uploaded onto the channel. The video begins with Mackenzie finding the Power Armor with no power to run it properly, meanwhile Mars goes on a sugar rush, having placed Pixie Stix up her nose. Mackenzie continues on her hunt for the Fusion Core. She later finds a security door with the Fusion Core behind it, though the door needs to be picked in order to open. Mackenzie once again hands the controller over to Mars who manages to successfully unlock the door. After obtaining the Fusion Core, they return to the suit and place the Fusion Core inside, Mackenzie picking up a Vertibird Minigun on the way out. More Raiders appear and attack the museum, however, before Mackenzie can act, a monster called "Deathclaw" suddenly appears. With the help of the minigun they found, Mackenzie manages to defeat the Deathclaw, along with some Raiders nearby. During the struggle, Mackenzie accidentally shoots something that was about to explode nearby, killing them. After respawning, Mackenzie takes care of the remaining Raiders and goes back into the museum to talk with the group. Preston asks the main character to come with his group toward Sanctuary and then head over to Diamond City. The next few minutes are spent exiting Concord and attempting to converse with Sturges, one of the people in Preston's group. After some time has passed, the group get attacked by giant Mole Rats. Eventually, the Power Armor starts losing energy obtained from the Fusion Core. So Mackenzie exits the suit and briefly restore power to the Fusion Core and the suit. The girls then decide to stop the livestream and move on to another game. The series ends with a small clip from the Fallout 4 trailer. Gallery File:Fallout 4 1.png|Part One thumbnail File:Fallout 4 2.png|Part Two thumbnail File:Fallout 4 3.png|Part Three thumbnail File:Fallout 4 4.png|Part Four thumbnail File:Fallout 4 5.png|Part Five thumbnail Trivia *According to Steven Chung himself, he considers Fallout 4 the easiest livestream to edit, despite it being the longest series he's done. For him, it was mainly due to the game's straightforward structure and the girls having no side challenges whilst playing the game. *Mackenzie's dig at Mars in Part Four was used by a fan for a video that would be uploaded on the channel on the same day. *The song playing during the Deathclaw fight in Part Five, Pistol Packin' Mama by Bing Crosby and the Andrews Sisters, was chosen as Steven had personally asked Mackenzie, while editing the video, what song she'd have playing if she were to fight a Deathclaw. *Fallout 4 is the only livestream long play that Steven edited. External Links Category:Livestream Category:Gaming Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2016 Category:Steven Chung Category:Long Play